Romance,Love,Passion,Jealousy
by LoveHanyou111491
Summary: Hey a new story of the life of Kagome and Inuyasha as parents and a couple!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Passion of Time

After Inuyasha and Kagome defeated once again another demon, this time it was Naraku, they thought it was time for their love to surplus the unimaginable. They were married under the tree where they first met and their friendship began. It was time to go on their honey moon, it was decided that they were to go to liana castle. Kagome saved Liana's daughter from a horrible monster, so the both were welcomed with open arms. They were left in the castle by themselves for a whole week, for privacy of course! Hot springs decorated the landscape of flowers and beauty. He transformed into human once the full moon rose, it was perfect.

Kagome elegantly slipped off her robe to reveal her naked body as she slipped into the steaming water. Soon came Inuyasha, but he had trunks on. Kagome invited him into the water with a teasing tone in her voice. He jumped in getting her soaked. Kagome asked him if he loved her. He said yes and that he always will. She stood up with her naked form, grabbed Inuyasha's hand while he was still in amazement, and she took him to their bed. He asked what she was doing and she told him that she wants to have children with him and that she never loved anyone more. She dropped his trunks and started sucking his dick to get him horny. He raised her up and pulled her into a heart warming kiss. She laid on the bed with her back touching the silky covers. He laid on top and started to caress her back and neck as he made out with her. They had a fun night. Their bodies were hot with sweat as he fucked her. She looked him in the eyes when he stopped to catch his breath. They continued on through the night.

The next morning something happened. Kagome was missing._ Bluck...bluckuck...ugh. _The noise came from the trees and out came Kagome. She told him then that she was pregnant and that she asked how long to hanyou pups are supposed to be born. He said in seven weeks. Their trip was over and when they returned Sango and all their friends rejoiced. Six weeks later Kagome gave birth to 3 healthy ½ demon pups. Inuyasha was so proud. Later came Koga. "Hey you mutt what is all the commotion about?" he asked Inuyasha. He then saw the babies. "How could this have happened", he wondered to himself. He bent over and picked up Kana ,the only girl, and went over to congratulate Kagome. He bent down to give a hug and while he was doing that he seeped his claws into her chest and back. He took off leaving Kagome injured and taking Kana with him.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sad Reuniting

"Dada", Kana cried out as Koga took her farther and farther away as Inuyasha knelt by Kagome.

"Go get her, don't let him hurt her Inuyasha. I lo…"Those were her last words that Inuyasha heard from her. _You are such an ass Koga_, he thought to himself. He couldn't leave the two boys that were screaming for their mother. He watched as that damn wolf took his girls away from him. There were faint cries in his head all night as he mourned over his loves body. They were both gone, he soon lost hope of searching and moved away to the place where he grew up.

_10 years later!!_

"Daddy Koga where are you?" Kana shouted. She was now ten and very powerful. She could even hunt with a bow and arrow. She was also very beautiful and mature for her age. She had Kagome's long black hair and Inuyasha's fuzzy ears, deep golden eyes, and wore a beautifully, colorful kimono. "Daddy Koga is that you?" She couldn't find him anywhere. _Maybe he's out with those bonehead friends again. If he is I won't be long I'm just going to go down to the river. I'll be back before the sunsets._ But she was wrong because she never returned to that den again.

"Hey Kana where are you I brought you dinner and a mate for you to meet. I know you don't agree with me for starting you so early at this stage but you'll thank me later. Hey where are you. Hm. She must have gone down to the river." _Hope she's ok my friend won't wait any longer for some sex. And also why should I care she not my daughter but she reminds me of so much of her mother. Sigh. _

Lalala she hummed as she skipped down toward the river. She paused for a moment and looked around there was someone following her. _Who and where are they?_ She saw them it was a boy with black hair and golden eyes like her and a man (sort of).

"Hi" he eagerly said. "Hi" she answered. "Who are you?" "I'm Haiku and this is my father Inuyasha." "I'm Kana; Kana Koga. It's nice to meet you." "I knew it was her dad. It is Kana oh if only mother was here. Kana, do you know who we are? You probably don't but we are your family!" "That is impossible my mother is Kagome Higorashi and Koga who loves me very much." No, I am your father and you are my daughter. Koga killed your mother and my love. Tell me where does Koga live now and has he mistreated you in any way?" He lives down in the valley in the den under the big tree and he wanted to get me a mate today that is why he left so early. I thought he wanted one for me because he loved me and he wanted to make sure that I was in good hands but he was high on some drug one day when this medicine woman came into the forest he killed her and took her stuff. He soon got really weird. He held me down and took off my clothes and soon his clothes were off as well. I was scared but I know that he didn't mean it. Soon he was touching me in places and licking me on my boobs and in my private place. Then he started moaning while he shoved something inside of me that hurt like hell that kept coming in and out in and out it was so painful I cried. He finally let go of my hands and I started to crawl away but then he got rope and tied me to something so I couldn't move and he did it again and again. Lately I have been getting fatter and my stomach hurts frequently, too. Also on that same night he made me suck him it was the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted. Then later that week he did it again but this time it was him and his goony friends all at the same time they were all high. Do you think I'm pregnant with wolf pups?" When she finally finished her story Inuyasha was already gone. Only Haiku was left sitting by the river in shock.


	3. Inuyasha's Revenge and Kana's Grief

Ch: 3 The Revenge of Inuyasha and Kana's Grief

"Hey you're finally here." Koga says to his buddy that came to take Kana's hand. "Sooooo….where is she?" said his friend. "You didn't lie to me did you?" "No, I bet she just went to the river for a bath or something, ok, she'll be here in a minute." _CRUNCHING _"Hey that must be her now, come on lets get this over with."

"WINDSCAR" yelled a stranger. "Inuyasha, so you finally found me after all these years." Koga said weakly after being hit directly. His friend, Koga saw, was already dead. "What do you want, Kana, you can have her. She is soiled to you though, if you know what I mean." "How could you?" "That's why I found her a mate, she is pregnant with my children and there is nothing you can do. I wanted a mate for her so my friend will think they are his, but now I see that plan has failed since you have killed him. _Damn him how could he do that to Kagome's daughter. He loved her but he killed her .It now makes sense to me._ "You are as good as dead with that wound but why should I deny myself something that I've waited for for 10 years. Die you asshole! WINDSCAR!" "WAIT!!!!!!" screamed Kana. "Dada Koga, are you all right. Dada? Oh…no! You killed him how could you? You killed him. You killed him…………" _SOBBING _"I did what I had to do now come on lets go my daughter." "I am not your daughter. I don't even want to know you so get away from me you asshole. Leave me alone!!!" "Father! Help! Where are you?" screams Haiku. "It's a demon!" _What now? First Kana doesn't want anything to do with me and now a demon shows up? This is just not my day. Let's get this over with! _ "Windscar! Now that that's over with, Kana? Where are you? Kana?" "She's over hear dad!" "Kana, let's go home." "I don't want to go with you! You are a killer! Get away from me!" "You have to go with us! We're family, Kana" Haiku says. "Oh…my….." Kana faints.


End file.
